


Ahora o nunca

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Donde Oikawa esta deprimido porque no pudo decirle a Iwaizumi lo que sentía, y entonces Bokuto lo anima a hacerlo.





	

**Ahora o nunca**

.

Debía dejar de pensar en Iwa-chan. Debía dejar de hacerlo. Por su propio bien.

Pero era inevitable. El hecho de no tenerlo al lado hacia que lo recuerde. El no estar en la misma ciudad lo hacía recordarlo. El hecho de pisar un gimnasio nuevo sin su compañía hacia que lo recordara.

Incluso cuando Oikawa sabía que empezarían las practicas universitarias con su nuevo equipo, no se animó ni un poco. Entonces pensó que su caso de verdad debía ser crítico.

Claro, que Oikawa no lo aceptó en ese preciso instante. Lo supo cuando estaba caminando por donde no debía y una pelota interceptó su cabeza, golpeándolo fuertemente, aunque no tanto para tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento!

Escuchó a alguien gritar, mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos. Supo que debía sentirse enojado con la persona que acababa de golpearlo, pero en vez de eso, recordó todos los tantos golpes que Iwa-chan le había dado en la preparatoria, y eso obviamente, aparte de hacer que lo recordara inconscientemente, hacía que lo extrañara. Oikawa tenía que superarlo de alguna manera.

Pero primero lo primero. El chico que lo había golpeado ya estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia él, y Oikawa lo miró molesto. Estaba por gritarle, de verdad que sí, pero una cabellera desordenada y de puntas, y para terminar, de color gris y negro, lo dejó desconcertado.

El chico le preguntó si estaba bien y pidió disculpas como tres veces, pero Oikawa solo pudo decir: —Que cabello más raro.

El chico frente a él se quedó callado y lo miró sorprendido. Oikawa se fijó en que sus ojos eran dorados, amarillos brillantes. Y eso lo desconcertó más.

—¡Es de mala educación hablar así del cabello de la gente! — exclamó — ¡Lamento haberte golpeado, pero no es necesario que…!

—No no no, está bien — dijo Oikawa, con el enojo esfumándose pero una mano todavía en su cabeza —. Solo digo… es extravagante, y eso que he visto muchos peinados raros.

—¿Oho? ¿En serio? — cuestionó el otro chico tocándose los cabellos, para luego reír de brazos cruzados — ¡Gracias!

De verdad que había visto peinados extravagantes antes. Rubios con líneas negras, una cresta negra en la frente, cabello rojo de puntas de demonio, cabello de erizo... y de nuevo estaba pensando en él ¡debía enfocarse!

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle si su cabello era teñido o algo, un muchacho más alto que ellos se acercó.

—Bokuto, ten cuidado hacia donde sirves — dijo mirando al de cabello bicolor, luego miró a Oikawa —. ¿Estás bien, Oikawa-kun?

Ah, entonces el loco de ojos amarillos se llamaba Bokuto, y ese tipo sabía su nombre.

—Sí, no es nada — dijo sobando su cabeza por última vez, fingiendo que no le seguía doliendo.

El sujeto más alto asintió.

—La práctica ya va a empezar, apúrense los dos — dijo antes de acercarse a los demás tipos dentro del gimnasio. Oikawa lo vio alejarse, y Bokuto su lado sintió escalofríos.

—Ese senpai da más miedo que ningún otro... — comentó, antes de ver a Oikawa —. Oikawa-kun ¿eh?

Tooru asintió, arqueando una ceja, analizando a Bokuto de repente.

—¿Por qué tu nombre se me hace conocido? — preguntó pensativo.

Bokuto sonrió de repente.

—Pues verás que yo...

—¡Oigan! ¡Par de primero! — exclamó alguien desde el tumulto de gente — ¡Vengan de una vez!

Bokuto se quedó a media frase, y ambos se acercaron después de eso.

Oikawa se alineó al lado de Bokuto y otro tipo más bajito, y entonces el capitán y el entrenador comenzaron a hablar, pero Oikawa poco caso les hizo. No era que el primer día de entrenamiento no lo emocionara, debía de hacerlo, pero sus ánimos seguían por los suelos. Si quería mejorar eso debía empezar a jugar de una vez, no tenía ganas de escuchar el discurso introductorio de su capitán.

En vez de eso se fijó en sus compañeros, no eran tantos, pero tampoco eran muy pocos, eran un número decente para comenzar. Eso sí había más gente de años superiores. Pensó que su puesto de armador titular estaría en riesgo, aunque eso no lo sorprendía tanto, ya se lo esperaba en realidad. Había escogido la universidad donde estaba como segunda opción, porque en la primera opción estaba su némesis, y no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo al lado. Sobre todo si no estaba Iwa-chan. Así no tenía con quien hablar mal de Ushiwaka. Otra razón para deprimirse, y para recordarlo.

No se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros ya se estaban alejando para ubicarse en las dos canchas que había en el enorme gimnasio. Bokuto tuvo que darle un codazo disimulado para que espabilara y fuera hasta donde el entrenador le estaba indicando, junto con los demás novatos.

Cuatro equipos distintos jugando, dos partidos llevándose a cabo, personas corriendo y moviéndose por doquier, y Oikawa apenas sabía dónde estaba el balón. La primera vez que colocó el balón le faltó altura, y la segunda vez pasó de largo, y así durante todo el primer set fue errando pases. Pero nadie le reclamó nada, ya que cada uno de los pases que fallaba era salvado por Bokuto, quien corría por todos lados arrastrándose y rodando por el suelo. No tenían libero, pero no era necesario porque estaba Bokuto, quien de alguna loca manera se las arreglaba para hacerle llegar a otra persona el balón y así anotar.

Y a Oikawa en lo personal le sentaba pésimo, porque las cosas no eran así, su equipo debía anotar de una forma decente, no salvando el balón apenas. Ni siquiera se había presentado con el resto del equipo, y ellos podían no reclamarle nada pero tampoco lo miraban siquiera. Se sentía perdido y aislado.

Ni siquiera cuando le tocó servir pudo hacerlo bien.

Pasó al otro lado de la cancha pero fue fuera, y no pudo molestarle más en ese momento. Un chico le dijo que no importaba, que al siguiente tal vez lo hacía. Y ese _tal vez_ le perforaba el cerebro a cada instante. Siguió jugando e intentó enfocarse en el juego, pero todo era inútil. Las siguientes dos horas se la pasó haciendo pases errados y saques mediocres, enojándose y desesperándose, pero hacia todo lo posible por no explotar, sin darse cuenta de que Bokuto lo miraba con curiosidad.

.

.

.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento y después de dar un ducha, Oikawa se quedó a las afueras de gimnasio, apoyado contra la pared, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche golpearle la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y solo escuchaba los pasos de la gente que se salía del gimnasio y se iban a los dormitorios, o a donde sea que vivieran, a Oikawa le daba igual, quería estar solo un rato antes de ir a su habitación y no pensar en nada.

Eso quiso al menos hasta que escuchó que un par de pies no se alejaban, sino que se acercaban, hasta detenerse cerca de él. Oikawa abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Bokuto a un metro de él, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta blanca.

—¿Tú eres uno de los mejores armadores de Miyagi verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Oikawa trató dos segundos en procesar la pregunta antes de responder.

—Oh, sí…

Incluso con responder algo de lo que se suponía debía estar orgulloso parecía medio inseguro. Qué tontería.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! — Bokuto sonrió —. Un amigo me había hablado de ti, más o menos.

Oikawa lo miró con interés de repente.

—Ah... no recuerdo de donde te había visto a ti ¿A qué escuela ibas?

—Fukurodani — respondió instantáneamente —. Yo era la estrella.

Parecía muy seguro al decirlo, no como Oikawa, que era todo lo contrario. Dejando eso a un lado, los cables en su cerebro parecieron hacer sinapsis y le mostraron un recuerdo fugaz ante sus ojos, una imagen de una revista de vóley que había ojeado alguna vez.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú eras el quinto mejor de Japón entonces! — exclamó Oikawa enderezándose.

—Cuarto — corrigió —, pero sí ¡jajaja!

Oikawa se sintió raramente calmado entonces.

—Hum… ¿y ese amigo tuyo que dices que decía de mí? — se sintió con las ganas de preguntar eso.

Pero no sabía que Bokuto podía ser endemoniadamente sincero,

—Pues, que eras un tanto engreído para ser capitán, de hecho.

Los hombros de Oikawa cayeron, y casi cae al suelo por lo siguiente que dijo Bokuto.

—Aunque... no pareces la gran cosa — dijo el de ojos dorados cruzándose de brazos.

Oikawa lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ah?

—Digo, hoy has estado cometiendo errores toda la práctica — explicó Bokuto ladeando la cabeza —, y estas todo decaído. ¿Pensando en cosas malas?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? — le recriminó Oikawa, su calma se había ido y ya se estaba desesperando.

—Me importa porque quiero ser el mejor — respondió Bokuto con simpleza —, y quiero ganar, y no puedo hacer eso si mi futuro armador esta con una actitud tan deplorable.

Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? si querías ganar fácil, entonces ¿por qué no ir a la mejor universidad?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—No es que quiera ganar fácil tampoco — se explicó antes de agregar algo más —. Además, en la primera opción estaba Ushiwaka, y yo no tolero a Ushiwaka.

Oikawa se quedó a cuadros.

—No es por nada — siguió diciendo Bokuto —, pero me gusta ser el centro de atención ¿sí? y con Ushijima en el mismo equipo eso sería difícil.

Terminó, y miró a Oikawa parpadear. El castaño parecía anonadado.

—¿...no te agrada Ushiwaka? — preguntó Oikawa al final, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si pudiera le clavaria una estaca en el corazón — respondió automáticamente —, como a un vampiro. Pero eso sería ilegal, y terminaría en la cárcel, seguramente.

Oikawa se le quedó viendo. Bokuto tenía la habilidad de que le cayera bien, para después desagradarle por un minuto y después agradarle de nuevo. Era una montaña rusa emocional.

—¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto, Bokuto? — preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Porque si hay algo que pueda hacer me gustaría saberlo — dijo el otro —. No estoy acostumbrado a ver a la gente deprimida ¡Quien se deprime usualmente soy yo!

Tooru inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Es decir, estás dispuesto a escucharme — dijo para asegurarse.

Bokuto no dijo nada. Se encogió de brazos, pero asintió.

Oikawa no parecía del todo convencido, pero la verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien, y ese chico parecía mejor idea que ir a deprimirse en su habitación.

—¿Te consideras alguien conservador?

.

.

.

El mejor amigo de Oikawa se llamaba Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-chan, le había puesto de apodo. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños, y siempre habían estado juntos. A donde quiera que fueran. Al menos hasta ahora, que Oikawa estaba en Tokyo, e Iwaizumi se tenía que quedar en Miyagi. Pero antes de eso no había día que no se vieran.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas, que de alguna forma, que Oikawa desconocía, se había terminado enamorando de Iwaizumi. No supo cuando exactamente, solo sabía que se sentía diferente con él. Se sentía feliz con él. Solo podía decir que llevaba así un poco más de un año, quizás mucho más. Y todo ese tiempo no dijo nada, e Iwaizumi no se daba cuenta tampoco.

Pero llegó el día en que Oikawa entendió una cosa. Que ya no se verían todos los días. Ni estarían juntos todos los días. Así que pensó, que si iba a estar lejos, ¿por qué no decirle a su amigo lo que sentía de una vez por todas? Igual pasara lo que pasara después, Oikawa ya no estaría. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Iwaizumi creyera que fuera una broma y lo mandara a la mierda. O eso pensaba Oikawa al menos.

Entonces el día anterior antes de su partida decidió encontrarse con Iwaizumi para decirle lo que sentía. Pero cuando vio a Iwaizumi cruzando la esquina de la calle donde acordó verlo, Oikawa se paralizó. Su mente se quedó en blanco, y apenas pudo hilvanar palabra y media antes de soltar un “Voy a extrañarte” antes de darle a Iwaizumi una palmada en el hombro, dar media vuelta e irse.

No le pareció raro que Iwaizumi no le haya dicho nada, pero no lo llamó tampoco, ni siquiera lo buscó en la estación el día siguiente. Quizás porque Oikawa no era de los que decían esa clase de cosas, y decir eso debió dejar a Iwaizumi a cuadros. Ya habían pasado cuatro días de eso, y se habían mandado unos cuantos mensajes y ya, pero nada más.

Habían pasado cuatro días, y ahora Oikawa estaba con Bokuto en un cafetín de la universidad.

Oikawa le había preguntado que le gustaba comer, y Bokuto dijo que carne, entonces se la compró, le hizo tragar, y le contó toda su historia de hacía cuatro días, y Bokuto había escuchado todo, con pedazos de carne en la boca, sin interrumpir.

Cuando el castaño hubo terminado de contar todo, Bokuto tragó una última vez y bebió de su vaso de jugo, y después de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano miró a Oikawa arqueando una ceja.

—En resumen, te molesta no haber sido claro — concluyó.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros.

—Me molesta no haber estado seguro de decírselo — respondió —. Es decir, ¡me dio panico! ¡Yo no soy así!

Bokuto asintió.

—¿Y dices que lo conoces desde hace mucho?

—Desde que tengo memoria.

—Es decir ¿lo conoces bien?

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? claro que sí — dijo con seguridad. De eso al menos estaba seguro.

—Me refiero a si sabes lo que piensa él — se explicó Bokuto —. Digo, se conocen desde que usan pañales. Si tu sientes lo que sientes, ¿por qué con el sería diferente?

—Porque Iwa-chan no es idiota — dijo Oikawa en un suspiro —, yo tampoco, pero soy un poco más tonto. Es decir, no estoy inseguro de mi apariencia o de mi personalidad, pero cuando estoy con él es como — hizo un gesto con las manos, pero no pareció encontrar la palabra adecuada —... agh.

Bokuto no lo miraba, jugaba con sus palillos, tocando un pedazo de carne que quedaba en su plato. Oikawa lo miró fruncir los labios.

—A mí me gusta mi antiguo armador — soltó Bokuto.

Oikawa casi se cayó de espaldas.

—Ahora es el capitán de nuestro equipo — continuó diciendo Bokuto con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros —. Nunca le dije lo que sentía porque bueno... no estaba seguro de como iría a reaccionar, no lo conozco tanto como para hacerlo — ladeó la cabeza pensativo —. Y pues, vóley y relaciones amorosas van por distintos lugares, debería acercarme más por otro lado para estar seguro de decirle o no — miro a Oikawa después de decir aquello —. Pero en tu caso, seguro reaccionaste así porque de verdad te preocupa como fuera a reaccionar, y no es malo. Supongo que es normal asustarte por esas cosas.

Oikawa pareció sopesarlo un poco.

—…Quizás me dio miedo en realidad lo que iría a pasar después — dijo entrecerrando los ojos sin mirar a Bokuto —, porque él estaría allá, y yo aquí.

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Primero no deberías confesarte y de ahí preocuparte de ello? — preguntó arqueando su gruesa ceja gris —. A mi amigo, Kuroo, le gusta un chico que vive en Miyagi — soltó de nuevo, para sorpresa de Oikawa —, y está pasando por lo mismo que tú. La maldita distancia… — dijo negando con la cabeza —…primero deberían aclararse y ver qué pasa después, bueno, — se encogió de hombros de nuevo —, en tu caso, Kuroo es otro problema.

Oikawa lo miró un segundo, antes de mirar su vaso de jugo y pensar en silencio.

—Además — dijo Bokuto —, ¿cuánto falta para que lo veas de nuevo? ¿Tres meses? Tienes todo ese tiempo para tomar confianza y luego pensar ‘nah, todo irá bien’ y decirle.

—Decirlo es fácil — dijo Oikawa con pesimismo.

—Hacerlo también lo es si te lo propones — le señaló Bokuto —. No fui la estrella por nada ¿sabes? y si yo digo que venceré a Ushiwaka, voy a vencer a Ushiwaka, aunque me demore toda la carrera universitaria.

Oikawa se le quedó viendo mientras Bokuto daba un sorbo a su vaso de juego.

—¿Y tu relación amorosa? — se atrevió a soltar.

Podría jurar que Bokuto casi escupe su jugo, pero resistió.

—Las relaciones amorosas y el vóley van por distintos caminos — se explicó —, si pudiera lanzarle un balón que lleve escrito lo que siento lo haría, pero él se merece más

—No pareces del tipo detallista — dijo Oikawa arqueando una ceja —. Tampoco alguien que de consejos tan profundos

—Y no lo soy — dijo Bokuto con simpleza, tragándose el ultimo pedazo de carne —. Pero... supongo que no tener a nadie conmigo ahora hace que me tenga que independizar y madurar un poco más.

Oikawa asintió.

—Ya veo...

Bokuto lo miró de lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

—A menos que quisieras ser mi amigo, Oikawa-kun — dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que aguantar tus berrinches si haces alguno? — preguntó divertido.

—Eso depende de tu suerte.

Oikawa no pudo evitar reír.

—Aunque — dijo entre risas —, me escuchaste. Gracias por eso — esbozó una media sonrisa —, en serio tenía que hablarlo con alguien

—No es nada, Oikawa-kun — dijo Bokuto con tranquilidad.

Tooru resopló con suavidad.

—Solo dime Oikawa — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Okey, Oikawa — dijo Bokuto encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

El aludido dio un sorbo de su jugo.

—Además, no te agrada Ushiwaka, y ese es uno de los requisitos para ser amigo mío — agregó con una perfecta sonrisa en la cara.

Bokuto sonrió con más ganas.

—Quien sabe — dijo Oikawa extendiéndole su vaso —, este podría ser el inicio de una rara amistad, Boku-chan.

Bokuto rio, pero chocó su propio vaso con el de Oikawa aun así.

—Me parece bien.

Y bebieron y terminaron sus bebidas al mismo tiempo.

De alguna manera, Bokuto había logrado que se calmara un poco, y que viera su situación desde otra perspectiva. Si lo ponía desde el raro punto de vista de Bokuto, lo que le pasaba no era tan dramático como creía, y ya lo arreglaría cuando pudiera.

Pero entonces, Bokuto cayó en la cuenta.

—Espera, ¡¿Boku-chan?!

—Aja, acostúmbrate.

.

.

.

Las siguientes tres semanas ocurrieron exactamente como Oikawa quiso que pasaran. Estaba más seguro, y más concentrado que el primer día de la práctica. Había llegado a relacionarse bien con todos sus compañeros de primer año y con alguno que otro superior. Se lucía cada vez que podía, con sus pases, en los saques, en todo lo que era bueno.

‘Saque asesino’ había decidido apodarlo Bokuto.

Boku-chan era todo un caso demasiado extravagante, pero Oikawa lo toleraba más que lo que creía. Porque aparte de tener a alguien con quien practicar hasta tarde, tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Bokuto era alguien a quien le podía contar todo sin ser interrumpido, hasta sus estrategias en la cancha hasta sobre películas de extraterrestres, y el chico búho lo escuchaba con atención y preguntaba cualquier cosa al final. Las torpezas y ocurrencias de Bokuto habían alegrado los días de Oikawa, y eso era algo que le agradecía en silencio.

Claro que llegó un momento que tocaron un tema delicado.

—¡¿Conoces a los de Karasuno?!

Y de ahí un tema mucho más delicado.

—¡¿Le diste consejos a Chibi-chan y a Tsukishima Kei?!

—Solo a Hinata-chan, no te pongas histérico.

De verdad que ese tipo se hacía odiar y querer al mismo tiempo.

Oikawa también supo cosas con respecto a Bokuto, como que el dichoso chico que le gustaba se llamaba Akaashi, o que su amigo Kuroo estaba en el equipo de vóley contra el que tendrían un partido de entrenamiento ese mismo día.

—Kuroo es un demente — dijo Bokuto —, pero seguro se llevan bien.

—Más demente que tú no creo — dijo Oikawa ladeando la cabeza, mientras iban de camino al gimnasio, ya en ropa deportiva —. Pero ya quiero conocerlo, a ver como se supone que sabe que soy engreído.

Bokuto rio ante eso.

—Le cerraremos la boca cuando ganemos — dijo sonriendo, pero entornó la mirada de repente —. Detesto su bloqueos del mal, pero con tus pases, seguro ni rozara el balón.

—Jaja, le ganaremos — dijo Oikawa seguro de eso a solo tres pasos del gimnasio —. Le ganaremos y…

Se quedó a media frase a ver el interior del gimnasio, y antes de que Bokuto pueda preguntarle qué onda, Oikawa ya estaba saltando a un lado para que nadie dentro notara su presencia. Se hizo un ovillo al lado de las escaleras, apretando sus piernas y comenzando a temblar de la nada.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… — susurró rápidamente.

Bokuto se alarmó.

—¿Qué? ¡Dime qué!

—¡Esta aquí! — gritó Oikawa, o al menos intentó susurrar.

—¡¿Quién?!

—¡Iwa-chan!

Los hombros de Bokuto cayeron.

—¿No que estaba en Miyagi?

—¡Eso pensaba yo! ¡Él me dijo que…! — se cayó de repente.

—¿Oikawa?

El nombrado se puso de pie.

—Boku-chan, yo no sé nada, entra ahí y actúa natural — dijo señalando la puerta.

Bokuto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro?

Oikawa asintió.

—Absolutamente.

Su amigo lo miró sin confiar mucho aún, pero hizo lo que dijo.

Oikawa respiró hondo, ordenando sus pensamientos. Hasta hace un segundo solo pensaba que carajos hacía Iwaizumi ahí dentro. Pero cuando logró calmarse por un segundo supo que no podía dejar que lo intimidara de nuevo.

—¡Kuroo! — saludó Bokuto entrando — ¿Oh? ¿Sawamura? ¡Sawamura también está aquí, hey!

Cuando Oikawa se metió en el lugar vio como Bokuto se saludaba con un tipo con pelos como de escoba, y con Sawamura también. Luego vio a Iwaizumi, e Iwaizumi lo vio también.

Oikawa se quedó plantado donde estaba, con nada en particular dentro de su cabeza.

Al final, solo esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba.

—¿Iwa-chan? — preguntó intentando actuar como si no le sorprendiera.

—Hola, Oikawa… — saludó Iwaizumi, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El ambiente de repente se tornó denso, y al chico con cabellos de escoba no le gustó para nada.

—Oh, entonces tú eres Oikawa — dijo el chico más alto —, al fin tengo el gusto.

Oikawa lo miró mientras el chico le extendía la mano.

—¿Tú eres Kuroo? — dijo con naturalidad fingida —. El gusto es mío, de hecho.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, con sonrisas torcidas en sus caras.

“Este tipo es astuto” pensó Oikawa. En ese momento entendió más o menos porque Bokuto lo mencionaba tanto.

Después del innecesariamente largo apretón de manos, Oikawa se fijó en Sawamura.

—Sawamura-kun, tanto tiempo — saludó ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Ha pasado tiempo — saludó Daichi.

Después de eso, Tooru miró a su amigo de infancia, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No tenía idea de que estabas aquí — le dijo — ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Oikawa logró ver una imperceptible muestra de duda en la cara de Iwaizumi, pero desvaneció al instante.

—Eso es porque…

Fue interrumpido por el silbato del entrenador del equipo de Oikawa, quien había llegado junto a otro tipo, que seguramente sería el entrenador del equipo de Iwaizumi y los demás.

Cada equipo se reunió en distintas partes del lugar, y comenzaron a acordar como sería la práctica. Oikawa notó que el equipo de Iwa-chan no excedía las 15 personas, mientras que el suyo era mucho más numeroso.

Primero jugarían los titulares, había indicado el entrenador de Oikawa, y para su sorpresa, les dijo a él y a Bokuto que entrarían en el segundo set. El segundo le había sonreído emocionado. Oikawa miró por el rabillo del ojo al equipo contrario, y se encontró con que Iwaizumi lo estaba mirando también.

Oikawa apartó la mirada al instante, e intentó concentrarse en las últimas palabras del entrenador antes de que comenzara el partido. Oikawa se dio cuenta de que intentar actuar natural con Iwaizumi iba a ser más complicado. No solo por la sorpresa que todavía sentía de verlo ahí, sino también porque había extrañado tanto verlo jugar, que cuando empezó el primer set y él estaba en la vanguardia, el corazón de Oikawa se aceleró. Le importó poco que recibiera los pases de alguien más, solo le interesaba verlo jugar. Como corría, como salvaba los balones, como remataba con fuerza.

Tal vez Iwa-chan había crecido un poco, a pesar de que había pasado solo un mes desde que se habían visto por última vez, Oikawa pensaba eso. Pero también pensaba que Iwaizumi no estaba prestando tanta atención al partido como debía, porque se había dado cuenta, y bien podían ser alucinaciones suyas, que Iwaizumi aprovechaba cada pequeño instante para lanzarle una pequeña mirada.

Oikawa solo podía pensar en las palabras de Bokuto en su cabeza, recordando cómo le había hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Iwaizumi sintiera algo también. Pero Oikawa se negaba a pensar eso, porque no tenía ningún sentido.

Sin embargo, fue cuando comenzó el segundo set y lo tuvo al frente, al otro lado de la red, que comenzó a preguntarse qué rayos hacia ahí. Y por qué no le había dicho nada. Entonces, Oikawa se molestó un poco, y cuando comenzó el partido de nuevo fue con todo lo que tenía.

Pero si había razón para enojarse de hecho. Porque Iwaizumi no era solo el chico del cual estaba enamorado, sino que era su amigo, y los amigos se cuentan cosas importantes como por ejemplo, que están en la misma ciudad ahora, pero Oikawa ni enterado. Decidió entonces que se vengaría un poco.

Primero comenzó con un volcado, que nadie logró ver a tiempo para atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Luego fue cuando le tocó servir, y anotó 3 puntos seguidos. Sawamura le detuvo el rollo, Oikawa se había olvidado de lo bueno que era recibiendo en realidad. Entonces tuvo que recurrir a su arma secreta. Tuvo que usar a Bokuto.

Kuroo no estaba jugando en ese momento, así que cuando le dio a Bokuto el pase, el balón rebotó contra el suelo con fuerza, silenciando a todo el mundo.

Oikawa sonrió con satisfacción, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba chocando las palmas con Bokuto y los demás. Se sentía en su elemento, y el resto del entrenamiento casi ni se fijó en las miradas de Iwaizumi. Porque estaba en el lugar que estaba por algo, y se sentía con la seguridad suficiente para derrotar a 100 hombres, Ushijima incluido.

Ya resolvería las cosas con su amigo de infancia después. O eso pensó. Pensó que aclararía las cosas. De nuevo. Porque cuando el entrenamiento terminó, y tuvo a Iwaizumi al frente, solo alcanzó a despedirse.

Y lo dejó marchar sin decir nada más.

A su alrededor, sus demás compañeros se retiraba a las duchas, mientras el equipo de Iwaizumi se marchaba.

Oikawa se quedó dónde estaba, con los hombros caídos y las palabras en la boca.

Tenía ganas de gritar, y lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de Bokuto.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? — exclamó junto con el golpe.

Oikawa volvió a la realidad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—No sirvo para esto…

Bokuto agrandó los ojos.

—Oikawa, él está ahí — señaló a las afueras del gimnasio —. Y está aquí por algo, ¡y ese algo eres tú, maldita sea!

—¡Eso es seguro! — denegó Oikawa.

Bokuto se jaló los cabellos grises y negros.

—Genial, me despeine por tu culpa — dijo mirándose las manos — ¡Como sea! ¡No lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes!

Oikawa se quedó callado, mirando el suelo con los puños apretados. Bokuto se impacientó más. De un momento a otro ya estaba tomándolo de la muñeca y sacándolo del lugar en contra de su voluntad, haciéndolo correr. Oikawa intentó resistirse, pero Bokuto era más fuerte que él, así que no fue problema acercarlo lo suficiente al trio que había quedado al final del grupo de gente que ya se marchaba.

Bokuto tomó aire.

—¡IWA-CHAN-KUUUUN!

Oikawa lo hubiera matado ahí mismo de no ser por la sorpresa. El nombrado, Kuroo y Daichi se giraron nada más oír a Bokuto. Todos querían preguntar algo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Bokuto ya estaba empujando a Daichi y a Kuroo lejos de ahí, dejando a un confundido Iwaizumi y a un nervioso Oikawa solos. Bokuto le mostró el pulgar en alto, como diciéndole buena suerte. Oikawa no supo que decir luego, al menos no hasta que Iwaizumi habló.

—¿Qué? — preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Oikawa lo miró un momento, analizando su expresión. Podrían ser solo alucinaciones suyas, pero le parecía que Iwaizumi lo miraba con un cierto aire de… superioridad y decepción al mismo tiempo. Como si viera a Oikawa como un crio asustado que no tenía razón alguna para estar parado frente a él. Y eso enojó a Tooru. El mismo enojo que sintió cuando vio a Iwaizumi en el gimnasio y él no sabía la razón.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Iwa-chan? — preguntó finalmente — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Pudiste decirme!

Iwaizumi guardó silencio un breve segundo, y Oikawa vio en su cara nuevamente esa pequeña señal de duda, que de nuevo desapareció al momento.

—No sabía cómo — respondió Iwaizumi con simpleza.

—¿Que no sabías? — cuestionó Oikawa indignado — ¿Sabes cuánto me estuve comiendo la cabeza pensando en el hecho de que ya no nos veríamos más? Y de pronto, tú apareces aquí ¡debería saber esa clase de cosas!

Iwaizumi solo lo observaba en silencio, con calma.

—¿Solo me quieres reclamar eso, Oikawa? — preguntó — ¿No hay nada más que me quieras decir?

Y así fue como con unas cuantas palabras Iwa-chan había destruido su pared de confianza, que Oikawa había logrado armar con enojo y frustración. Los nervios volvieron a inundarlo, y se quedó sin palabras.

—Cuando nos vimos por última vez en Miyagi quisiste decir algo — dijo el más bajo —, pero no lo hiciste ¿Qué era?

Oikawa solo lo miraba. Iwaizumi ladeó la cabeza a un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

—Bueno, si tú no lo dices, lo diré yo.

Tooru se quedó a cuadros.

—¿Ah?

Iwaizumi suspiró, y tragó aire antes de soltar lo que quería decir.

—Me gustas.

—¿…qué?

Eso fue lo único que Oikawa pudo soltar. Solo podía soltar cosas inútiles al parecer. Y exactamente por eso Iwaizumi lo miraba con ojos cansados. Oikawa encontraba en ellos la decepción que no creyó que podría existir.

—Sabía que esto era un error — dijo antes de dar media vuelta y querer irse.

—¡No! — exclamó Oikawa alarmado, tomándolo del brazo para que se girara.

—¡Sí! — le recriminó Iwaizumi apartando el brazo y mirándolo — ¿Es por eso que no querías decirme, verdad? Porque no estabas seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Porque no sabías que iría a decir ¡Por que tenías miedo de que esto acabara mal! ¡Como ahora, que solo puedes soltar algo como eso, como siempre lo haces!

Los hombros de Oikawa temblaron.

—No voy a negar que… ¡ah! — gritó — ¡Pero primero! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabias que me gustabas! ¡¿Cómo?!

Iwaizumi apartó la mirada.

—No lo sabía, de hecho — soltó para sorpresa de Oikawa —. Quería probar suerte. Y ver tu cara ahora mismo me bastó para saberlo.

Oikawa lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—O sea, que te arriesgaste a pesar de lo que dijera yo — concluyó.

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo todavía.

—Solo pensé, ‘es ahora o nunca’ — respondió —. Decirte y ya. Te lo iba a decir el último día que nos vimos, pero saliste corriendo.

—Pero ahora piensas que es un error — dijo Oikawa con preocupación en su voz.

—¿Estas asustado, no? Bueno, los dos lo estamos — dijo mirándolo —. Eres muy importante para mí. Si esto llega a ser un error… si llega a salir mal, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte. Y esta vez de verdad.

Oikawa tembló.

—Por eso estás aquí.

—Te molestaba la distancia, aquí estoy ¿Te preocupaba lo que sentía? Ya te lo dije — le dijo, como si habla de lo obvio —. Ya solucioné todos los problemas por los cuales debías tener miedo. Ahora dímelo tú, Oikawa. Dime que ya no tienes miedo.

Tooru se había quedado sin palabras.

—Dime que no crees que esto sería un error — agregó Iwaizumi —. Porque yo como que medio lo creo. Pero me gustas tanto que si me dices lo contrario puedo cambiar de opinión. Así que dímelo. Dime que piensas. Dime que quieres.

De nuevo la voz se le había quedado en la garganta. Las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Todo lo que tenía que perder estaba plantado delante de él. Iwaizumi tenía razón. Si le había solucionado todos los problemas, ¿Por qué debería tener miedo? ¿Por qué pensar que lo que sentía era un error?

Rio con sorna al pensar eso.

—Quiero estar contigo — dijo con una sonrisa débil —. Quiero saber lo que piensas de mí. Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero que hagamos todo lo que siempre hacemos, pero tomando en cuenta lo que sentimos. Quiero ponerme cursi contigo. Quiero seguir riendo contigo. Quiero hacerte enojar aunque me golpees porque te veo demasiado lindo cuando te enojas.

Su voz se quebraba, e Iwaizumi frente a él también estaba igual. Mientras asentía, parecía que en algún momento toda esa fuerza se iba a derrumbar.

—Quiero que me sigas soportando como lo has estado haciendo estos dieciocho años. Quiero que me soportes otros dieciocho más. O mejor, treinta más. Así que por favor, no te separes de mí de nuevo.

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no.

El que se derrumbó primero no fue Hajime, sino Tooru, quien ya había saltado sobre  su Iwa-chan para abrazarlo entre sus brazos. Solo quería sentirlo cerca. Siempre que quería abrazar a Iwaizumi este lo terminaba golpeando. Pero en ese momento ambos sabían que era diferente. Sentir como Hajime lo abrazaba por la espalda hacía que se sintiera diferente. La diferencia era, que aparte de que sabían cómo se sentían, Oikawa también sentía que un peso enorme lo había abandonado. Un miedo reprimido que había tenido desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Ahora se sentía feliz. Ahora se sentía con más seguridad para decir muchas otras cosas.

—Te quiero, Iwa-chan.

Sintió como Iwaizumi sonreía contra su cuello.

—Oh, ¿ahora puedes decir algo como eso, eh?

Se separaron apenas para verse a los ojos. A Oikawa le causo gracia y ternura el como Iwaizumi encajaba perfecto entre sus brazos. Definitivamente, estaba equivocado si pensaba que Hajime había crecido algo en el tiempo que no se vieron. Aunque claro, que si se lo comentaba seguramente lo asesinaba, así que lo guardó para sí mismo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? — dijo Oikawa encogiéndose de hombros —. Cuando estoy contigo mi confianza vuelve…

—Aunque no estaremos juntos al momento de jugar — comentó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza.

—Un amigo me dijo que el vóley y las relaciones van por distintos caminos — le dijo —. Así que dejémoslo así. Además, ¡tener de rival a Iwa-chan es emocionante! Ahora que lo pienso, al menos.

Iwaizumi se rio. Oikawa no recordaba muchas risas. Siempre era él quien reía. Debía asegurarse de hacerlo reír muchas veces más. Era un sonido bonito, y le gustaba escucharlo.

—¿Soy solo yo, o ese amigo fue el que te trajo arrastrando hasta aquí? — preguntó Iwaizumi arqueando una ceja.

Oikawa sonrió.

—Bueno sí. Sin Boku-chan no hubiera hecho nada. Es todo un caso extraño, pero es buen tipo. Le debo las gracias, y una barbacoa, creo — dijo ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Agradézcanme! — se escuchó a alguien gritar a la distancia.

Luego se escuchó un golpe.

—¡Cállate! — exclamaron dos voces a la vez.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi rieron, sin molestarse un poco al saber que los observaban. Tanto daba.

Se separaron después de eso, mirándose con cariño.

—Entonces — dijo Iwaizumi con las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo — ¿te veo luego?

Oikawa sonrió con más ganas.

—El viernes sal conmigo, Iwa-chan — le invitó —. Quiero hacer esto bien contigo.

Iwaizumi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres hacerlo en orden?

—Claro que sí — dijo Oikawa sin verle el problema.

Pero parecía que Iwaizumi sabía cómo sacar lo peor de él.

—Lastima, estaba dispuesto a besarte ahora mismo — dijo dando dos pasos, ya yéndose. Oikawa se quedó a cuadros —, pero eso va con la primera cita. Ya sabes, el orden.

La mandíbula de Oikawa cayó al suelo. Iwaizumi ya estaba a más de cuatro metros lejos de él cuando se despidió bien.

—¡Hasta el viernes, Kusokawa!

Después de eso, el trio que se había retirado antes salió de entre las sombras, y Kuroo y Daichi se reunieron con Iwaizumi y se fueron, con dirección a la salida del campus. Bokuto caminó hasta Oikawa, quien seguía en blanco, y boquiabierto. Bokuto le cerró la boca con la mano, más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Si Oikawa no hubiera reaccionado rápido quizás se hubiera cortado la lengua con los dientes. Se encontró con que Bokuto le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Ves que es fácil, si te lo propones? — preguntó arqueando una ceja, divertido.

Oikawa parpadeó, para luego largarse a reír. Largo y tendido. Golpeó con suavidad el hombro de Bokuto.

—Gracias por eso. Te debo una — le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Una barbacoa. Me debes una barbacoa — le corrigió —. Pero eso mañana. Ahora entrenemos ¡entrenemos!

Y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio, y Oikawa le siguió al momento.

Se preguntó qué tan patético sería que un tipo que ni siquiera había resuelto su propia vida amorosa le haya dado consejos. Incluso usó un par de sus palabras una vez. Pero ya daba igual.

Oikawa se sentía con la confianza para derrotar a 100 hombres de nuevo. Y ahora era definitivo.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: la cosa es que, adoro el IwaOi, y amo a Bokuto. Y ¿para qué les voy a mentir? El BokuOi es mi OTP crack del alma, pero quería hacer algo en donde Bokuto se acerqué a Oikawa pero solo como amigos, y entonces pensé, “hey, que le ayude con sus problemas amorosos, aunque Bokuto tiene los suyos y no están solucionados pero alv, hagámoslo” y resultó esto xD
> 
> Yo tenía la idea de hacerlo para el cumpleaños de mi bro, pero salió este tema del concurso del grupo IwaOi en Facebook, y a mí me gusta vivir al límite :D
> 
> Quedó súper mega largo, no pensé que pasaría eso, superó mis expectativas :0 lamentó si alguien se aburrió por lo largo que fue xD pero me perdí con las palabras, en serio. Igual, si leyeron todo espero les haya gustado :3 
> 
> El fic ya está en el grupo y las votaciones están abiertas, entonces yo ya lo puedo colgar aquí xD si desean pueden ir al grupo, buscarlo y votarlo :3 Gracias por leer!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3
> 
> .  
> PD: Esto es algo que pasa antes de mi fic "Los idiotas se enamoran" Por si quiere ver como va la relacion de estos dos, pasenla a leer :3  
> PD2: Prometo un fic de la primera de estos dos en Junio :D


End file.
